Pequeñas cosas de ser papá
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: ―Déjame adivinar lo que te pasa, tienes un problema de 'He indiscutiblemente jodido otra vez mi soberana vida' ―al oír a Ichigo decir eso, Ulquiorra parpadeó confundido ―¿Qué? ―soltó. ―Eso es lo que significa 'HIJOS'. Ahora, dime, ¿estoy equivocado?. Ulquiorra/Orihime. One-shot.


**Pequeñas cosas de ser papá.**

**Resumen:** ―Déjame adivinar lo que te pasa, tienes un problema de 'He indiscutiblemente jodido otra vez mi soberana vida' ―al oír a Ichigo decir eso, Ulquiorra parpadeó confundido ―¿Qué? ―soltó. ―Eso es lo que significa 'HIJOS'. Ahora, dime, ¿estoy equivocado?. Ulquiorra/Orihime. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Ulquiorra Ciffer-Orihime Inoue.

**Género:** Romance, Familia, Fluffy. Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Orihime Inoue danzaba alegremente por la habitación mientras recogía algunas cosas y las lanzaba dentro de su mochila: libros, cuadernos, lápices. En resumen, todo lo que su abultada agenda universitaria le exigía. Soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a contar en susurros todo lo que llevaba, al ver que iba full equipada, sonrió.

―¡Listo! Bien, ¿cuál camisa debería usar? ―tomó un par que reposaban sobre la cama matrimonial―¿La azul o la roja? ―se colocó frente al espejo para observar cómo se vería con cada una―¡La azul será! ―arrojó la otra, se quitó la que cargaba puesta, para seguidamente vestirse con la que había seleccionado. Se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Ahora sí estaba lista, podría irse en paz.

―No.

O, al menos, _casi_ lista.

Suspiró internamente y compuso su mejor sonrisa para _él_: su esposo.

―Solo será un día ―le reprochó ella con suavidad―. Si no hago esto, reprobaré el semestre.

Se acercó con tranquilidad y posó su delicada mano sobre la mejilla pálida de aquél hombre. Murmuró un leve 'por favor' con tanta dulzura y lo miró fijamente. Ulquiorra Ciffer no se inmutó.

―No.

Orihime infló sus mejillas en gesto malhumorado y le sacó la lengua.

―Voy a ir te guste o no, Ulquiorra-kun ―sentenció.

Ulquiorra, por su parte, lanzó una maldición interna y sopesó la posibilidad de destruir con un cero aquello lo que los humanos llamaban 'Universidad'. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que nadie extrañaría aquella horrenda estructura, ni mucho menos lo que impartían allí. Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Kurosaki y entre los dos acabar con aquella jaula despiadada que actualmente le arrebataría a su _mujer_ por un día entero.

―Mujer, deja de contradecirme ―habló lentamente, afilando su mirada, logrando convertirla en un gesto asesino que habría espantado a cualquiera, pero por supuesto Orihime no era _cualquiera_. Había convivido con ese ser anteriormente, antes de que se casaran, y durante su estancia en Las Noches logró aprender a sopesar cualquier temor que Ulquiorra tratase de imponerle.

Y ahora que estaban casados, menos miedo le daba. De hecho, era _ella_ la que –según las teorías de Ichigo Kurosaki, palabras que Ulquiorra consideraba fumadas- debería darle miedo a él. Y, de cierta forma, cuando a Orihime se le subían las hormonas de vez en mes lograba impartirle cierto temor con sus cambios de modo.

De por sí, el simple hecho de que una mujer sangrara por cinco días y no se muriera era algo digno de sorprenderse.

Por supuesto, jamás admitiría en voz alta nada de lo dicho anteriormente.

―Oh, entonces deja de ser un testarudo, Ulquiorra-kun ―respondió ella, desafiante.

En realidad, sabía que estaba exagerando, no es que él tuviera una obsesión malsana para con Orihime. De hecho, años atrás mientras nada mas eran 'novios' –aun a él le costaba diferenciar mucho las etapas del romance humano, pues sin ser 'esposos' igual se besaban, peleaban y tenían sexo-, él dejaba que fuera a donde quisiera el tiempo que deseara –claro, a veces la seguía, pero eso no viene al caso actual- y no la reprimía tanto.

El problema en lo planteado anteriormente y de todo el asunto que acontecía en esos momentos era que, en aquél entonces, no tenían que cargar con un pequeño paquete llamado _hijo_.

―¡Papá! ―soltó el pequeño demonio -como solía llamarlo Kurosaki hasta que Rukia lo escuchó y, ofendida por aquella descripción hacía un bebé, casi lo muele a golpes- desde su cuna donde se había mantenido entretenido con algunos juguetes que Chad le había regalado recientemente.

―Aww, ¿no es una ternura? ―dijo su mujer―Se parece tanto a ti, solo que menos amargado y por lo visto está ansioso de quedarse con papi por un día.

Ciffer rodó los ojos, sobre su cadáver Orihime saldría de allí.

―No ―volvió a refunfuñar―, alguna de tus amigas debería poder hacerlo _como siempre_.

Orihime suspiró.

―Lo siento, pero da la casualidad que hoy es el día de las indispuestas ―se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad―, además eres su padre. Asume tus responsabilidades.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño, nadie le había dicho que el mundo humano era una mierda llena de puras reglas que, por cierto, casi nadie se molestaba en cumplir, pero da la casualidad que su mujer entraba en el pequeñísimo porcentaje que sí acataba las normas de lo que las basuras –es decir los humanos, salvo por Orihime- llamaban 'sociedad'.

―Bien, Ulquiorra-kun, me marcho. Recuerda hacer todo lo que dejé escrito en la lista, no va a ser difícil ―explicó mientras tomaba al pequeño niño de su cuna y lo plantaba en sus brazos―. Satoshi es algo temperamental, pero estoy segura que podrás con él…

Mientras que Orihime explicaba cada cosa, Ulquiorra sentía que ese sería el peor día de toda su puta vida como Hollow disfrazado de humano, si hubiese sido de un color de piel más oscura, quizás se hubiese puesto tan pálido como era en realidad, su estómago se revolvía intranquilo y sentía que comenzaba a sudar frío.

Todo eso oculto bajo la constante máscara de seriedad que siempre cargaba.

―¡Eso es todo! ―exclamó Orihime al terminar su explicación, del cual él no oyó nada en realidad, y sonrió―¿Alguna duda?

Internamente, quiso decir que sí, habían demasiadas dudas y que en realidad él no estaba listo para cuidar a un pequeño niño de un año –apenas podía cuidarse a él mismo-, que era una irresponsable madre por dejarlos solos y que, joder, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien.

Orihime sonrió ante la mudez de Ulquiorra y no pudo evitar pensar que era tierno a su manera. Se plantó frente de él y su hijo, quien soltó una pequeña exclamación alegre, y acarició la mejilla de su esposo con suavidad. Ambos se observaron con intensidad y amor, aunque Ulquiorra a veces le costaba demostrarlo o si quiera identificar ese sentimiento.

―Lo harás bien, Ulquiorra-kun ―aseguró antes de ponerse en puntillas y besar sus labios con suavidad, luego besó a su pequeño niño y, con mucho dolor –porque ella en realidad no deseaba dejarlos solo- tomó sus cosas y salió del pequeño apartamento que compartían rápidamente, antes de que el hombre saliera de su pequeño letargo donde discutía internamente si lo haría o no bien.

Tal cual como Orihime pensó, Ciffer tardó un poco en reaccionar y notar que _estaba solo_, salvo por el niño que lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos verdes.

―Molesta mujer ―murmuró a modo de maldición, mientras que Satoshi Ciffer soltaba una carcajada de alegría y palmeaba las mejillas de su padre. Al sentir aquél contacto, Ulquiorra no pudo evitar curvar levemente –casi imperceptible- sus labios.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron mirada.

―Un día ―se dijo a sí mismo―. No puede ser tan malo, ¿qué puede pasar en un día?

* * *

Mientras Ichigo Kurosaki terminaba de bañar a Masaki, su segunda hija, dio la casualidad que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Envolviendo a la bebé de siete meses en una toalla y colocándola sobre su regazo, el ex-shinigami sustituto -y ahora papá de tiempo completo- caminó refunfuñando hacia el bendito aparato que arruinaba la calma momentánea que había en su hogar.

Suspirando, contestó el teléfono y murmuró un saludo algo malhumorado a su interlocutor.

―Vaya, esto es sorprendente ―soltó el hombre de cabellos naranjas al reconocer la voz que respondió desde la otra línea―. Ulquiorra Ciffer llamando a mi casa.

―Rukia… ponla al teléfono ―fue la mordaz orden que soltó Ciffer.

Irritado al oír la 'simpática' respuesta de Ulquiorra, y de paso exigiendo hablar con su esposa, Ichigo le mandó una maldición como respuesta antes de oír como parecía quebrarse algo del otro lado de la línea, seguido de un: Satoshi, no rompas los vasos, dicho en un tono bastante desesperado por parte de Ciffer.

Arqueó una ceja.

―Rukia ―repitió Ulquiorra con desespero e irritación―. Necesito hablar con Rukia.

Ichigo pensó un momento y luego soltó una carcajada al comprender de qué iba todo aquello.

―Déjame adivinar lo que te pasa, tienes un problema de 'He indiscutiblemente jodido otra vez mi soberana vida' ―al oír a Ichigo decir eso, Ulquiorra parpadeó confundido

―¿Qué? ―soltó.

―Eso es lo que significa 'HIJOS'. Ahora, dime, ¿estoy equivocado?

―¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? ―planteó el otro mientras correteaba detrás del pequeño Satoshi quien ahora jugaba con un cuchillo y trataba de meterlo en los enchufes de la casa―. Y ¿a qué viene el 'otra vez'?

―La primera vez fue cuando te casaste, por supuesto ―replicó Ichigo mientras aguantaba la risa ante todos los ruidos y exclamaciones de desespero que se oían del otro lado de la línea―. En todo caso, Rukia no está. Anda con mis hermanas comprando unos regalos para no sé quién, así que… adiós, tengo cosas que hacer.

―¡No, espera! ―Ulquiorra lo detuvo antes de que colgara.

―Oh, ¿necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó el otro, notablemente entretenido con la 'desgracia' por la cual estaba pasando su… ¿amigo?

―…

―Vamos, si quieres ayuda de alguien que es padre de dos niños, tienes que pedirlo como se debe ―explicó Ichigo ante la mudez de Ulquiorra―. A ver, repite conmigo: P-o-r f-a-v-o-r.

Mientras Ichigo oía un murmullo forzado, entrecortado e irritado, pensó que quizás la próxima vez que se vieran, Ulquiorra no dudaría en lanzarle un Gran Rey Cero.

Bueno, ¿qué se hacía? En todo caso, habría valido la pena.

* * *

Cuando Orihime Inoue entró a la casa casi en la madrugada, tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida de encontrarla limpia. Es decir, estaba preparada mentalmente para ver una escena tipo las de guerra de comida, donde fueran pocas las cosas aún en pie, con un Ulquiorra derrotado en el sofá y Satoshi encima de él clamando victoria.

Sí, bueno, ella siempre había sido muy imaginativa.

Caminó en puntitas para no despertar a nadie y se dirigió al cuarto matrimonial donde encontró que Ulquiorra dormía con Satoshi entre sus brazos. Sonrió enternecida.

―Mujer ―saludó el hombre, aun con los ojos cerrados, logrando que ella se sobresaltara en su sitio.

―Estás despierto ―respondió ella, acercándose a la cama.

―Hmph, te estaba esperando.

―Por lo visto, lo has hecho muy bien, Ulquiorra-kun ―alagó ella con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba la cabeza del hombre como si fuera un niño. Ante aquello, Ciffer soltó un pequeño gruñido en señal de protesta―. ¿Fue muy difícil?

Soltando un suspiro, el hombre negó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

―Pude manejarlo ―se limitó a responder.

Entonces, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, Orihime soltó:

―¡Qué bueno! Porque he tenido un gran problema en la universidad y voy a tener que viajar a Tokio por unos cuantos días para resolverlo. Tendrás que quedarte con Satoshi todo este tiempo ―mientras Ulquiorra oía eso, en su interior sentía como si le hubiesen dado un golpe bajo―. No creo que a Urahara-san le moleste que no vayas a trabajar por un par de días más, yo misma iré a hablar con él personalmente y…

Una semana…

_Una larga, jodida y tediosa semana con su hijo._

Vale, admitía que lo amaba, adoraba, quería o como se llamase ese sentimiento, pero el simple hecho de recordar como Satoshi casi quema la casa, rompió el 60% de los objetos de vidrios, abrió la llave de la bañera y casi inunda todo, metía los cuchillos de metal en los enchufes, _casi_ le clava la espada a Ulquiorra –quien diría que ese niño tenía buena puntería- y por poco destruye el edificio completo al intentar usar un cero por primera vez…

Y, en realidad, de no ser por Kurosaki –quien por cierto, había logrado humillarlo- quizás ya no tuvieran casa en la que vivir. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre al ver la ternura de demonio que tenía entre sus brazos, observó a su esposa que seguía hablando cosas sobre lo lindo que iba a ser su semana con Satoshi. Entonces, la cortó.

―Mujer, tienes dos opciones: llamar a Rukia para que ayude con Satoshi o yo mismo voy a ir a destruir esa cosa humana llamada universidad ―Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida―. Tú decides, tienes 1 minuto.

Sí, porque Ulquiorra no estaba dispuesto a pasar por las 'pequeñas cosas de ser papá' –como Kurosaki había dicho mientras le explicaba todo lo que necesitaba- una jodida semana completa.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Ulquihime para el alma! :3 ¡Oh, Dios, cómo los adoro, en serio! Bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo sobre esta pareja :O, así que ojalá me dejen su linda opinión plasmada en un precioso –corto o largo, como ustedes quieran- review.

Por el momento, me despido.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
